Talk:Guild Wars Glossary of Terms
Do we need this? Not wishing to rain on anyone's parade here, but doesn't the Category:Abbreviations and Category:Lore lists already provide this information? --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:51, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I guess it does, but wouldn't it be good to have it all in one unified section, rather than having to click all of the links on the Category page? But this would turn out to be one hugely long page if all of the GW abbreviations had their own definitions. --Teh Cannon 04:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. I'll fix it up. And ill change it froma Dictionary to a Glossary of Terms.Fire Tock 13:52, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I vote to wikify this page as much as possible.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Wikify?Cool Bow 23:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :wikify-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 2 November 2007 (UTC) K guys, i got a long list of more words. Ill put them in up to GvG (going in order of where I type them in the list)then can someone put int he last few? *Charracter,Platinum,CHarr,Quest,Mission,Town,outpost,run,solo(farm),item,materials,proffesions (As a list),trade,GvG.Species(as a list), weapons(as a list),King Jalis Iron hammer, Pet, Resurrection,Dp,Death,PvE,PvP,minipet. Thnx--Fire Tock 23:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC) K done with my half.Fire Tock 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I can only see down to I, what's wrong?-- igathrashTalk^ 00:49, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Why'd you delete all of the ones i added in?Fire Tock 00:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I didn't they are still there if you hit edit, you just can't see them... o.O-- igathrashTalk^ 01:00, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Oh you didn't, sorry. I can only see down to I to but if you got o edit it it goes down to Z.Fire Tock 01:01, 3 November 2007 (UTC) K just added in a few more definitions.Cool Bow 05:48, 3 November 2007 (UTC) How many terms do we put in here? For example, Tombs is the tomb of the primeval kings, but searching Tombs takes you there. Should it still go here? I say we put in...Around Everything?21pxFire Tock21px 16:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Btw Cool Bow, I think the Glass arrows picture is too big.21pxFire Tock21px 16:15, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Names Hey guys, I was thinking. I know that we can spot what the name is by it's category and it has : after it, (my idea) but what if we made all of the words bold? I was looking at the E category and i saw Energy and the description then i looked down and the next line was really confusing, i didn't understand it. Then i noticed that the second line was another word. So maybe we should make the names of each word bold so that people don't run into that same problem again.19pxFire Tock19px 02:11, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Glossary This is content that should be merged: Numeric *1: Commonly used in party chat to indicate readiness. *1.5k armor: Refers to armor that usually costs 1500 gold to craft that has the best possible stats. *12v12: 12 vs. 12 player-vs.-player Alliance Battles in Factions. *15k armor: Refers to Ascended Armor and Obsidian armor that usually costs 15 platinum to craft. *55: Refers to the Invincible Monk build, which is unique in that the monk has only 55 HP at level 20. A *AI: Short for "artificial intelligence." Generally refers to the actions of henchmen and monsters. *Account: The account you use to connect to Guild Wars. *Active prot: A monk that uses Protection Prayers but not maintained enchantments. *Adept (NPC): NPCs involved with the Oracle of the Mists in Factions. *Adept (Staff): Staff upgrade. *Adjacent: Skill range that requires you to be right next to your target. *Aeromancer: Elementalist dedicated to Air Magic. *Aftercast delay: The time after using a skill in which your character cannot move or use skills. *Aggro: When monsters switch from passive to aggresive. Can be used as a noun or a verb. *Aggro circle: See Danger Zone. *Allegiance: Refers to joining either the Luxons or the Kurzicks. *Alliance: A group of guilds banded together, usually under a faction. *Alliance Faction: The amount of Kurzick or Luxon faction held by an alliance, used to control outposts. *Ally: Anything that isn't trying to kill you. *Alpha: An early stage of testing for upcoming Guild Wars chapters. *Annihilation: An arena and challenge game type, in which you must completely destroy the other team. *Archer: Ranger specializing in marksmanship. *Area boundary: "Portals" from one area to another. *Area of Effect: Skills that effect more than a single target. Abbreviated AoEs. *Arena Guard: NPCs that teleport you to arenas. *Armor penetration: The extent to which damage ignores an enemy's armor. *Artisan: Crafter that combines common crafting materials to make rare crafting materials. *Ascended Armor: Armor that looks better than standard level 20 armor. Generally considered a status symbol. *Ascension: Attaining legendary heroic status, which allows you to survive fights with certain enemies. *Attribute Point: Used to raise attributes. *Attribute quest: Quest that rewards 15 Attribute Points. *Attuned: Being under the effect of an attunement spell so as to lower your energy costs. *Avatar: Representative of the Gods of Tyria. Players only ever interact with avatars, never with the gods directly. B *Backline: Refers to line of spellcasters behind the tanks in an attack formation. *Battery: A necromancer who uses Blood is Power. *Beta: The testing stage after alpha but before public, commercial release. *Beta Weekend Event: Events that allowed players to play before the release of Guild Wars. Replaced by World Preview Events. *Blessing: A temporary bonus, usually granted by an NPC for a price. *Block: Completely avoiding damage from an attack. Granted by certain skills. *Blue item: In terms of item rarity, the most common uncommon item. *Body block: The act of preventing other character from passing through your physical location. *Bonder: Monk that uses Life Bond and/or Life Barrier. *Bonus: In missions, refers to extra objectives that grant extra experience and (in Factions) skill points. *Boon prot: Monk that uses Divine Boon and Protection Prayers. *Bot: An automated program generally used to farm items. Bots are prohibited. *Buff: A skill that increases the abilities of a character. *Bug: A flaw in the game that prevents it from working as intended. *Build: A template of skills and ability allocation that fulfills a role needed in a party. See builds. *Build number: Essentially the version number of the Guild Wars release. *Bundle tank: A defunct strategy to outwit the enemy AI using carryable items. C *Call: Broadcasting your actions over the team channel. *Campaign: E.g., the Prophecies or Factions campaigns. Also known as chapters. *Cancel stance: A stance used less for its intrinsic benefits and more to cancel another stance's downside. *Capture: Usually refers to skill capture or screen capture. *Capture the Relic: A "capture-the-flag" game mode in the Global Tournament. *Cast: To use a spell or skill. *Caster: Any character that relies more on spells than weapons. *Celestial: In Factions, an suffix indicating something of incredible power. *Challenge: A practice player-vs.-player-style mission against AI opponents. *Character: Generally refers to the in-game representation of other players. "John Doe" is the player, "Ragnar the Mighty" is the character. *Character level: A general indication of the might of a character, ranging from 1 to 20. *Character slot: Every character created on an account occupies one character slot. *Chest run: A form of farming in which characters run to chests in high-level areas without fighting. *Cinematic: The cutscenes before, during, and after missions. *Class: See profession. *Clean: A weapon with no weapon upgrades. *Collectable drop: Loot that can be traded in at a collector. *Collectors: NPCs that give items in exchange for collectable drops . *Command line: A method of changing the way Guild Wars runs. *Competitive online role playing game: What Guild Wars is. Not quite a MMORPG. *Condition: A negative status effect. *Container: Any inventory item that can hold other inventory items. *Continent: The separate regions that each campaign takes place in. *Cooperative Mission: The missions that make up the player-vs.-environment campaigns. *Core: Used to label any content that isn't specific to any one campaign. *Corpse denial: Corpse exploitation with the explicit purpose of preventing the enemy from exploiting corpses. *Corpse exploitation: Utilizing a corpse for a necromancer skill. *Counter: Using one skill or build to specifically oppose another. *Cover hex: A cheap hex placed immediately after a more expensive hex, to make removing the expensive hex more difficult. *Crafter: An NPC that converts crafting materials into something else. *Creature: Anything with a health bar that isn't dead. *Customize: Customized equipment can only be used by the character it was customized for. *Cutscene: See cinematic. D *Damage dealer: A party member who concentrates solely on dealing damage, as opposed to a tank or a healer. *Damage over time: Any kind of damage that doesn't take effect immediately. Abbreviated DoT. *Danger Zone: The white circle on the compass that illustrates the range at which mobs will aggro. *Death penalty: A cumulative penalty to your maximum health and energy for dying. *Debuff: A negative condition, or health or energy degeneration. *Direct damage: Damage that comes in a single unit, as opposed to damage over time. *Disrupt: See interrupt. *District: An instance of a public area, to be used for trading, chatting, and forming parties. *Divine Aura: A visual effect that owners of the Collector's Edition get while dancing. *Drop: Usually refers to loot from mobs, but can also mean to lose connection to the game. *Dual Attack: A devastating type of assassin strike. E *Echo chain: A strategy involving multiple uses of Echo and Arcane Echo to duplicate a spell many times. *Elite Mission: Missions in Factions that require alliance control to enter. *Elite skill: A skill more powerful than other skills. Only one elite skill can be equipped at a time. *Emblem: The graphic that appears on a guild cape. *Emote: A command that causes your character to animate an action. *Enchantment: A spell that causes a positive effect for a period of time. Opposite of hex. *Energy denial: A strategy that focuses on removing the energy of your enemy, preventing him from using skills. *Environment Effect: A spell or enchantment that takes effect upon entering a certain area. *EoE Bomb: A defunct PvP strategy that focused on the use of Edge of Extinction. *Err 7: The error code returned by Guild Wars after a server disconnect. *Exclusive area: In Factions, the portion of an outpost that only the controlling alliance's members can enter. *Experience: The mechanism by which characters gain character levels and skill points. *Exploit: A bug in the game that can be used to illegitimately benefit a character. *Explorable area: The areas between outposts and cities. F *Faction (alliance): Kurzick or Luxon faction points used to gain alliance territory. *Faction (Balthazar): Points earned in PvP that can be used to unlock goodies on your account. *Faction Rewards: The NPC type used to exchange faction points. *Faction Transfer: The NPC type used to donate alliance faction points. *Faction farming: Methods by which to accrue faction points at an incredible rate. *Factions Campaign: The second chapter of Guild Wars. See Guild Wars Factions. *Fame: Points accrued upon victory at Heroes' Ascent that eventually increase your rank. *Farming: Repeatedly killing the same things to repeatedly gain the same reward, be it items or something else. *Favor of the Gods: Reward granted to the world for noteworthy achievements in PvE. *Ferry: A player that provides transport to Elite Missions, often for a fee. *Fissure Armor: See Obsidian armor. *Flag runner: In GvG, a dedicated player that plants his team's flag in the flag stand. *Flag stand: In GvG, a point at the center of the map that can be controlled via a team's flag. *Flavor of the Month: Refers to a build that is extremely popular, but dies out as soon as a counter is made well-known. *Flawless victory: In PvP, a victory in which no members of the victorious party died. *Fleshy creature: A creature that leaves a corpse and that can be afflicted with all conditions. *Focus swap: A technique involving changing your equipment to avoid energy denial. *Frame rate: Simply speaking, the speed at which Guild Wars graphics appear to update. Common abbreviations More stuff to add "See also" vs direct explaination Some entries simply have "See also" to an article. My question is, when do we use this "See also" and when do we provide an inline explanation? Just about every single terms listed here has their own article. And if they don't, they probably should. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :I believe "See also" should be used when the explanation of a term is long and complicated, more than a simple entry of a few lines. For example, to explain "WTB" is short and easy. But to explain "Balanced" is a bit more difficult. (T/ ) 06:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC)